Forgotten
by Ai Kanashii
Summary: Some time when they were younger, she vanished. Gill is 17 now and finishing up High School when a new girl steps in: Hikari, and boy does she look exactly like the lost girl Autumn. When Gill tries to find her lost memories, will he find his Autumn?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after a bit of time being away I am finally getting some creativity back from my artist/writers block. I know this is like, the fourth unfinished story, but that's how I work. I update things at random times. Just have to sit back and wait.**

**No flames or harsh words please.**

**~Ai**

"_I can't believe you father!" I hissed at my stupid, arrogant father._

"_Gill, calm down… All I'm saying is she may no-"_

"_Why don't you do something useful!" I cut him off rudely. Anger building. "Like pray to the Goddess to help mother get better!"_

_I ran out of the house before my father had anything else to say. Once I felt my feet bringing me to the Goddess Spring, I felt the tears start to crumble down my face. Would the Goddess really be able to help my mom? Or will my mom die, just as father is putting it. No…no I can't think like that. I have to be strong for my mother. She will make it she has to. She has to be there when I'm done with school. She has to be there when I find love. She has to just be here…_

_I stopped walking when I realized I was a foot away from the Goddess Tree. It shined brightly and little lights danced around it._

"_Harvest Goddess," my voice came out weaker than intended. "Please…find it in your heart to keep my mother around. I don't think IU could live without her…"_

"_None of us can…"_

_I did not jump. I knew the voice too well to know I have no need to be scared. A glance over my shoulder proved I was right not to be scared. My best friend stood behind me. Her long, reddish-brown hair dancing in the light breeze._

"_I'm sorry Gill… But I don't think the Goddess can stop it," she continued shyly._

_My fists clenched and I turned fully to her. "So you're taking my dumb father's side!" I hissed to the girl._

"_Gil,l listen…" she said gently walking over to me. "Your mom just had a talk with me…"_

_I relaxed greatly when I heard my mom was talking._

"_She said she wants the Goddess to take her so she is not putting others in this pain. She wanted me to give you this." My friend pulled out a necklace. It had a small gold pendent on it. "Let me put it on you," she said and moved behind me. Her hands brushed against my neck as she placed the necklace around me. I felt my face heat up a bit at the touch._

"_She gave one to me too."_

_Once I felt her hands leave, I turned to look at her own. Her necklace was on a gold chain like mine, but instead of a gold pendent, she had a fire red pendent. It brought out her personality._

"_Hey Gill…?"_

"_Yeah?" I said, looked back to her face._

"…_Just remember I love you," said my 5-year old friend._

_I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you too. Thank you Autumn…"_

~x~x~x~

(11 years later)

"Gill, get up! I told you there was too be a new student today!"

I groaned at my father's overly bright mood. How can a person be so happy this early? Actually, how can a person be that happy in general?

Rolling out of bed, I quickly fixed myself and made my appearance presentable. There would be a new student and I would let him know first had that I don't play games. Once I placed my shoes on, my father called me again.

"Gill, come on!"

Another day; another annoyance in my life.

~x~x~x~

"Hey Gill!" Chase jumped over the fence to my yard and walked up to me, his backpack slung over his on shoulder. "Heard about the new kid?"

"How can I not with my father?" I growled.

Chase gave me a pat and we started down the road to the high school. "Well, I heard the new kid is sort of a tough guy. Grew up in the city. Guess he had to survive on his own out there."

"I'm fairly certain he had parents…" I muttered, thinking of how I'm going to get through this day without killing the kid.

"But not when he had to walk to school," Chase put in as he opened the door and walked into the hallway. "Maybe he'll bring out some personality in you."

"Thanks," I hissed to him through my teeth.

"Well, I better get to class early to do homework."

"It's called homework for a reason…"

My best friend shrugged and walked down a different hall. I went to my locker and put the combination into it. As soon as I opened it, someone tackled me from behind. I growled because I knew exactly who it was.

"Gilly! I missed you!" Luna's screechy voice sang out.

"Get off me Luna," I pushed her off and grabbed the books I needed.

"Awe, Gilly, don't be like that!" she sang again.

"Do NOT call me Gilly." I slammed my locker and picked my bag up. "And please stop clinging to me like I'm your boyfriend." I turned on my heels and walked to my homeroom. Owen and Luke were in the corner making paper airplanes while Toby and Renee were talking quietly in the other corner. I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat up front. The bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"Alright, lets sit in our assigned seats," she said loudly so the two idiots making airplanes could hear.

Everyone but me moved to their correct seat.

"Well this is odd, I'm supposed to have one mor-"

The door flew opened, causing all eyes to look. In the door stood a slender girl with short, redish-brown hair and bright brown eyes. She had a deep red shirt under a black belly shirt. She wore black stockings with a red and black plaid skirt over that. Her face was free off all make-up.

"Ah there you are," the teacher smiled. "Did you get lost?"

"Yeah," she said in a slightly annoyed voice. "That idiot with the blue hair said this room was on the other side of the school."

With a glare from the teacher to Luke, he sunk down in his seat.

"Why don't you sit next to Gill?" she gestured to me. The girl shrugged and sat next to me. She started to rummage through her bag when the teacher said, "Oh, would you mind telling us about you miss?"

The girl stopped and looked up. The teacher pointed to where she stood and the new student walked up front. She turned around and looked at everyone.

That's when it hit me.

All time stopped as soon as I looked closer at her eyes. The eyes were that bright brown that no other person had except for one girl. My childhood friend. My Autumn.

"I don't got much to say…" she muttered, just like the Autumn I knew and…

"Well, when I was younger…" _You lived here! _I screamed in my mind. "…Ya know forget that. The name's Hikari. I lived in the city all my life."

"Any interests?" the teacher asked.

"…"

"…Well, why did you come here?"

Autumn, or 'Hikari', looked down at the ground. "My adopted parents were killed, so I was sent here because that's what their will said."

~x~x~x~

The bell rang and Autumn was the first to race out. I ran after her and came up next to her. "I can't believe you're here!" I said excitedly. I had to hold back against hugging her.

"I'm sorry?" she sneered to me. "But its part of my step-parents' will that I have to be here."

"What? No, no I'm happy you are back Autumn," I gave her a real smile. Something I have not done in a very long time.

"…Um, are you okay, um, Gill was it?" Autumn said in a gentle voice. "My name is Hikari, not Autumn."

My smile slipped slightly. "C'mon Autumn…quit playing…"

"Dude, I'm not Autumn. My name is Hikari." She stopped in front of the art classroom. "I'm sorry I'm not your girlfriend Gill." she gave me Autumn's smile and walked into art class.

The smile was completely gone. The bell rang but I could not move. Autumn…my Autumn. I waited for years to see her again, if I ever could. And when I do, she does not remember a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I must thank all of you who have looked at this story or gave a sweet comment. You guys encourage me to keep writing. So thank you very much.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**~Ai**_

_**~X~X~X~**_

_No one made a sound as the pastor spoke. We all seemed to be holding our breath. We did not let that breath go until we saw her be placed into the ground. She had a gentle look on her face. Her best dress was on and her hair was in a neat bun. No make-up was on her face. Ruth tried to put make-up on her, but a loud mouthed child spoke out against it and won._

_My mother was finally out of pain._

"_Gill I'm so sorry," Renee said to me when everyone came back to my house._

"_It's alright," I said it simply, almost like I didn't care._

"…_Okay," she said and moved away to find her parents._

_I watched as the people slowly started to leave, leaving only one family left._

_Autumn came up to me and took my hand in her own. She pulled me toward my room and I followed behind her. Autumn's parents were talking with my father and making him smile, so I guess that was a good thing._

"_Gill, why are you being so cold?" Autumn said once she closed the door._

_I shrugged. "Emotions rule people…"_

"_Gill don't act like you don't care."_

"_Emotions hurt Autumn!" I snapped at the girl. "They burn a hole in you and tear you up! I don't want that, so why do you?"_

"…_Love is an emotion Gill…"_

"_Hmp."_

"…_So you don't love me anymore?"_

~x~x~x~

It was finally Saturday and I could just relax after a long week.

"Oh Gill you're up!" my father said cheerily as he waddled in. "I wanted to ask you what you though of Hikari. She reminds me of someone but I can't place it…"

"Autumn…" I muttered to myself.

"Well, it'll come to me," he said with a bright smile. "She'll be coming over today in fact. So I want you on your best behavior."

I almost chocked on tomato juice. "Excuse me? She's coming here?"

"Oh yes. She needs to get papers done and wanted to talk to me privately. Ya know Gill…" my father got a twinkle in his eye. "She is pretty cute. Maybe if you're nice to her…"

"I am NOT going to date her," I hissed to him. But my heart skipped a beat and I almost chocked on my words. I wanted her since I could remember.

"But I want grandbabies Gill!" my father whined.

"I'm 17!"

"And I'm 16?"

Both my father and I turned to see Autu- Um, Hikari walk into the house. "Why are we screaming our ages?"

_Sixteen? Only sixteen. Count back…11 years ago she was 5... The same as Autumn_

"Oh I'm just telling my son how I want grandbabies," the mayor said proudly.

Hikari laughed. "Let him finish school Hamilton."

She looked at me and frowned slightly. "Hello Gill. Do you remember my name?"

_Autumn… _"Hello to you too Hikari…"

She smiled. "That's better." She looked at my father. "Well, shall we get started?"

The two pushed me out of the door. I glanced at Hikari again and locked eyes with her. She looked back and I found confusion.

"…Autumn…?" I tried softly.

Her eyes flashed a slight shock, but then she closed the door in my face. I don't get it. How could she forget me? How the hell could she forget everyone here?

"Hey Gill!"

I looked to see Chase hop my fence and walk up to me. "Wanna hang out?"

"…Sure."

Chase smiled and we started walking. "So…Hikari is kinda hot isn't she?"

I stared at my friend with utter hate. He didn't get the hint and just smiled. I narrowed my eyes, feeling like I could shot fire at him right now.

"She's pretty smart, but the more important thing is how cute she is…"

"Aren't you dating Maya?" I growled darkly to him.

"Huh? Maya? She's cute but… Hikari is way cuter and can cook. She's in cooking with me!"

I nodded without any interest. I looked away and saw where we were headed. "Chase, why are we on the old farm?"

"Well…You used to love it here…"

"Yeah, so?"

"…It's because Autumn is gone isn't it?"

"Chase are you that thick?" I growled. "Hikari IS Autumn!"

Chase stopped walking and I did too. We were standing in the middle of the once great crop field Autumn's family used to own. While Chase reminded silent, I looked around at the place. It has been abandoned for so long. Vines grew along the sides of the house. The siding of the chicken coop and barn were falling apart as well.

"Gill…?"

I looked back to Chase when he decided to use his voice again.

"…Autumn is either dead, or far away from here. I get some things though so don't get me wrong. She does have Autumn's hair and eyes, but the personalities are off. Autumn was an outspoken girl, but was pretty damn shy. She never said a word. Hikari speaks her mind all the time and gives it to you straight," Chase said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to face facts Gill… Autumn is no longer with us. Hikari is not Autumn. You have to let go of your childish feelings for a girl who's been gone for 11 years. It's time to move on Gill…"

~x~x~x~

By the time I got back home, Hikari was still inside. I walked in anyway, earning a glare from my father and a small nod from the Autumn look-alike.

"Gill, you should knock before you enter," my father said sternly.

"It is my home too father," I hissed and walked into my bedroom. I closed my door and heard rustling and footsteps. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Gill?" Hikari said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

My body tensed up at the thought. The last time Autumn was in here… No. No, she's not Autumn. She is Hikari. I opened the door and moved aside so she could come in. She walked in and sat right on my bed like she has been here many times before.

"Gill… You're father told me about your old friend Autumn…"

I felt every bone tense hearing her say the name.

"I understand why you call me that now… So I'm sorry if I was so rude…" Hikari reached down her shirt slightly and pulled out a necklace. She started to play with it. If it was a regular necklace, I would not have noticed. But this necklace was unmistakable.

"…Where did you get that necklace?" I asked as calmly as possible.

She glanced at it and looked back at me. "I've had it since I can remember. I know this will sound crazy, but I feel like I am never to take it off."

The necklace was gold chained, and had the fire-red stone that was meant to be for Autumn.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Gill! Please talk to me…"_

"_No."_

"_You talk to that freak Autumn all the time!"_

"_Does it look like I care?"_

"…_I thought you loved me Gill…"_

"_I can not possibly love you Luna."_

"…_I don't care. I love you."_

"_Go to hell!"_

_~x~x~x~_

"So, Autumn sounds like a really cool kid," Hikari said with a slight smile. "But to be as close to you as she was is scary!"

I growled at the insult as we stopped at my locker.

"Oh I'm just teasing babe," Hikari cooed to me. "Stop taking everything so seriously."

"I don't joke around like the rest of you," I grumbled, throwing books into my locker. Over the past month, Hikari and I have started becoming more on talking terms. I would not call her a friend though. She is nothing like Autumn. She was so quiet, but spoke her mind when needed. Hikari never spoke her mind to just anyone and she was one of the most annoying girls I have ever met.

"Gilly!"

…Okay, she is not the most annoying.

"Hey Gilly-Pie~" Luna said in her annoying kid voice. "How are you sweetie?"

I looked at Hikari from my side-view. She was staring at Luna with slight annoyance in her face.

"I am not in the mood for talking Luna…"

"But you were talking to…_her_," she said 'her' like it was the worst thing. She even shivered. "You talk to the most ugly looking girl ever. She's almost as ugly as that Autumn girl. Only this girl looks slightly older."

I clenched my fists in annoyance. How dare she insult Autumn! How dare she! Autumn was the sweetest girl I knew!

"And do NOT get me started with her hair. The same disgusting color as yours," Luna continued, pointing at Hikari.

I opened my mouth to yell, but Hikari walked in front of me, towering over Luna, but still quite shorter than myself.

"Aren't you such an adorable, cute, annoying, sassy, bitchy little kid. May I ask why they let a 5-year-old into a high school?"

Hikari's voice carried throughout and many of the other classmates came to see what was going on. My hands unclenched as I looked at Luna's face. Priceless.

"You…You're a bitch!" She pointed up to Hikari's face.

Hikari crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know. But ya gotta be one to know one."

Luna's face flared a dangerous red and she stormed off, muttering curses behind her. I smirked as her tiny body turned down the corner. Damn, that girl was so annoying…I hope Hikari won't be attacked when least expected.

~x~x~x~

Groaning, I slammed my body against the soft grass underneath me. Soccer practice was going to be the death of me no matter what anyone else said.

"Hey sleepy-head!"

I pulled my head up to look at Chase and Luke running toward me. I moaned again and sat up.

"We were going to go to the Ocarina Inn to have some dinner. I'm paying," Chase said as he held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up. "Figured you could use a break from your dad."

"Aaaaaand," Luke sung in a very annoying voice. "A certain chief wants to see a cute, little- OW!"

I stared at Chase with curiosity but shrugged it off as we started moving.

"So, I think Selena may like me…" Luke said with a cocky smirk, making both Chase and I laugh.

"You have no chance at her," Chase said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You are so dumb if you think you have any shot at her."

"Ya never know man… I think she's the one."

"And I'm a flying dolphin," Chase said with heavy sarcasm.

With some bickering between the two, we finally made it to the inn. It was already crowed with people who were looking for a quite night out. Renee and Toby were in a corner table smiling and laughing about fish. Owen was sitting with Hank. And Kathy-

"Here comes the bride…" Luke laughed to Chase.

My blood boiled slightly. Sitting with Kathy was Hikari. She was changed out of her usual clothes into something much more attractive. She wore a deep blue top that clung to her frame perfectly. She was wearing a black skirt and black sneakers. She looked so innocent, but at the same time, completely hot.

"Hey guys," Kathy waved to us. I could feel my hands start to sweat.

"What's up?" Luke asked as he pulled a chair next to Kathy. Chase pulled one up to Hikari. A little too close for my taste. So to ease my own self, I pulled a chair close to her other side. Chase did not even flinch.

"Kathy wants me to do cheerleading with her," Hikari said, rolling her eyes for more effect. "I hate those slutty outfits."

"There are not that bad!" Kathy insisted.

"I think you would look good in it," Chase offered in a very flirty way.

Hikari looked at him and gave a hesitant smile.

"Well, Luke, why don't you help me get all the food over here?" Kathy said standing.

"Sure girl," replied the blue-haired kid and he walked away with her.

It was silent for a moment. I was looking after Kathy and Luke when I heard a small gasp. I looked over to see Hikari looked at Chase with the biggest eyes I have seen on her so far.

"What?" he asked. Too innocently.

"Why did you…take my hand?" she whispered.

Chase smirked. I knew it was for me. He knew I still believed she was Autumn. He knew I believed it with all that I am. And that what he was doing would piss me off. She was NOT his. She may not remember, but I know Autumn is in there. There is no way she can look like Autumn and have her necklace.

"Because I want you to be my girlfriend."

**A/N: *gasp* Will Hikari go out with Chase? Is Gill really insane for believing Hikari is Autumn? Well, you'll just have to see.**

**(BTW; the "flying dolphin" is an inside joke I had to add. Please don't question. XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm back guys and dolls! (heheh...play reference…) I hope those who are following my story like it so far. It will be posted on deviantArt the cover for this story. It took quite some time, so no rude comments. You can find the link on my profile.**

**As always, happy reading!**

**~Ai**

Tossing and turning, I felt my mind slip from the real world, to my memories.

_Autumn glanced over at me from her seat on the bench. She smiled warmly and dropped the necklace she was playing with._

I tossed my head to remove the memory.

_The necklace shone brightly against the sun. It caught the light and seemed to have a tiny flame inside of it._

"_I missed you." she said as she stood up. "And I mean the Gill who talked."_

No matter how many times I turned and rattled my head, she stayed there.

_She looked back out to the waters of the sea, then back to me. Her eyes were bright and held their own world of happiness._

"_I wish you wouldn't be so boring. Where did my Gill go? The one I liked?" she said this with a smile on her face and humor all over her words._

_My eyes turned to slits against her cheerfulness. "He left when his mom died."_

I signed and realized that this dream would not let me fully escape back to reality.

"_Gill?"_

_The Autumn girl kept looking at me, but the voice was not from her._

"_Why the hell are you in my dream? Oh Goddess…I must be having a nightmare."_

_I turned around and saw Hikari looking rather annoyed. She was in a deep, ocean blue dress that fit her to perfection. Her hair was curled gently and her face had soft make-up placed on it._

"_This is my dream," I said in a confused voice. But I froze after I spoke. My voice did not sound like it did two second ago. It sounded like my voice now. Deeper._

"_No, it isn't," she frowned more._

_I rolled my eyes. "Great, I can't be left alone from you, even in my dreams."_

_Hikari huffed and moved to my side to look at the Autumn memory. Autumn was now frozen with a smile on her face._

"_Who's that…?" Hikari asked softly._

"_That, Hikari, is a memory of Autumn. This was 2 days before she went missing with her parents…"_

"_I thought she moved…"_

"_I couldn't tell you…"_

I tired to pull myself out of the dream before it got anymore weirder, but I only sucked back in once more.

_Hikari circled around the image of Autumn. Seeing them both together, I saw an exact replica._

"…_I never knew how much she looked like me…" Hikari said softly._

_I shrugged, trying to play it off._

_Hikari stopped when she saw Autumn's necklace._

"_That…but that's my necklace…"_

I felt like I was slammed onto my bed as I woke up finally. My heart was racing and sweat beaded my face. Looking around and touching the blankets and pillows, I realized I was finally brought out of my dreams. That was too weird for anyone's liking…

"Gill! Are you up yet?" my father yelled from outside my door. With a groan, I got out of bed and made my way to the dresser.

"I want an answer young man."

"Go away!"

"Now, there is no need to be such a grouch son."

My father's footsteps retreated and I looked to see what I should wear today.

~x~x~x~

"I cannot believe she said she needed to "think" about it!" Chase said as we wondered into the school together. "I have no patience…"

"Maybe you should get some," I growled.

"Whoa, anger much?" Chase smirked and elbowed me. "You could have asked her out, but you did not get to her first."

"She has been here for a month Chase."

"Enough time to think I'm cute and wanna date me."

"You can be such a-"

"GILL!"

Kathy crashed into me and we both topped to the floor. She got up immediately and pulled me up forcefully.

"Geez Kathy," I hissed on annoyance as I brushed my shirt off. "Where's the fire?"

"Where is Hikari? There horrible rumors being spread that she screwed Owen and Luke!"

My eyes turned to slits at the very thought. "Who started them?"

"One guess," she growled.

"Luna," the three of us said together.

~x~x~x~

I did not see Hikari all day, and it was starting to worry me. To start, Hikari was in my dream. And I was not sure if that was my mind playing tricks on me, or if that was the real Hikari who managed to get into my head. And secondly, Luna was going to get a black eye once Hikari was done with her.

I sat at my usually table at lunch. I took a small sip of my tomato juice when someone sat beside me. Without even glancing, I knew who it was.

"So I guess you heard the news?" Hikari laughed as she placed her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Not very creative, don't you think?"

I couldn't help but let a small grin play, but only for a moment. I looked at her eyes carefully. They held some worry there.

"No one believes it," I said and took another sip. "Besides, Owen and Luke won't go along with it. Owen is too nice and Luke would be the one saying he screwed a girl."

"…Was the Luke part supposed to make me feel better?"

I chuckled and mimicked her position of placing my cheek in my hand. "I don't know."

With an eye roll, she removed her cheek from her hand and sighed. "So… I'm going to tell Chase no."

While I did not show it, I was bursting with glee. I was afraid she might say yes to try and fit in better. Or that she really did like him.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound too happy.

She shrugged and snagged my juice from me. "I don't know," she said and took a swing from my juice. That earned a growl from me, which earned a laugh from her. "Oh stop, I'm not sick or anything," she giggled and placed my juice down. "But really, I just… don't see myself with him."

I was reminded of my dream last night and felt myself grow quiet. _Was it her in my dream, or just my mind playing with my emotions?_

"Well, I have to get going," she stood up and giggled softly. "I gotta break the news to Chase over there." She pointed to Chase waving franticly to her.

"Good luck," I said.

"I won't need luck," she winked at me, but then stopped from moving away and looked at me carefully.

"What?" I asked in a quick defense.

"I just… Though I remembered something…"

I immediately shot up and moved closer to her. "What?" I said, my voice was harsh.

She looked at me for a moment more, her eyes glowing the same way Autumn's did. But once I blinked, that was gone and it was replaced with the clouded eyes of Hikari.

"I don't know Gill… I'll catch ya later?"

"Yeah…"

She moved away and ran toward Chase. I looked at my barely touched lunch and tossed it into the trash. I glanced over and smirked as I looked at Chase's priceless face. And then I looked at Hikari's. She looked so much like Autumn. The hair, the eyes. The smile. It was all Autumn. Just because she is more outgoing and cut her hair, does not mean my Autumn is not there.

But I still could not tell. Was it the real Hikari that found her way into my dreams, or was it my mind? Was Hikari just that? Another girl? Or was she my lost friend, looking to find her memories again?

**I don't know Gill. I can't answer your questions! …Oh wait, I have to don't I?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…the last chapter was kinda of a filler/something to think about. But hey! Two updates in one day! WHOA! *claps***

**Oh, if anyone wants me to draw something from their story or one of my own, feel free to ask. I don't ask for money. I love what I do. Besides, I am not doing this a living. I do this just for fun.**

**Happy Reading.**

**~Ai**

"_Back again? Can't you just leave my dreams?" Hikari said as we sat in what appeared to be her room at the Inn._

"_Hey, it is not like I can control any of this," I hissed to her._

_She sighed and looked out the window. "So…why are you here?"_

"_I don't know, why are you here?"_

"_This is my room!" she turned and glared at me._

"_But this is my dream," I said gently. She seemed to calm down whenever I did._

_It was silent and Hikari got up and started to head toward the back wall. She looked out the window there and sighed heavily. I almost did the same. I did not know how to explain these dreams. And I still did not know if this was my dream, or Hikari and I now share dreams…I personally hope it was not the second._

"_Could you tell me about Autumn? Maybe show me some memories?" Hikari suddenly piped up from her spot at the window._

"_Another time…" I muttered to her._

"_What's better than the present?" she turned and smiled._

_I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Why the sudden interest?"_

_Hikari then frowned and looked back out the window._

"…_I guess because…She has my necklace…" She turned to me and smiled. Goddess, those smiles always made my heart go crazy. "And I remember…someone in my past…another kid. He had the a necklace of gold…"_

_My eyes widened and Autumn's did too. Her smile now gone. I stood up from her bed and stared at her._

"_I…I remembered something!"_

Again, I was jolted awake by the ending of my dream. But that did not matter. Hikari remember my necklace! Well…at least I think it was Hikari. I am still edgy it being my dreams or shared dreams…

With newfound hope for bringing her memories back, I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the house. Instead of waiting to see if Chase would walk with me today, I went straight to the Inn. Hikari was just leaving and I ran up to her. She gave me a confused look but allowed me to walk with her to school. I took the time to carefully look her over. For starters, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a tight, tank top.

"Ya know, school rules say you can't wear that kind of top…" I said, trying to make casual small talk.

"Really? Damn, thanks for the heads up," she said and stopped. I stopped too and watched her take out a white, short-sleeved jacket. She put it on and placed her bag back on her back. "Ready!"

I smirked slightly at her and we continued the rest of the way in silence.

"Hey, thanks for walking with me," she smiled at me. "It was really nice of you."

"It wasn't a problem…" I said, but then almost head-smacked myself. I forgot to check and see if she knew about my necklace or remembered the dream.

"Well," Hikari's voice snapped me back to reality. "I'll see ya in lunch. I actually want to ask you something later, okay?"

I only nodded and watched as she soon found Kathy and was off to class. With s igh I headed for my class as well.

~x~x~x~

During English, I swear I could see a million daggers being tossed at Luna from all the glares. My class consisted of myself, Luna(who somehow made it into an AP class that was supposed to be for seniors only, not juniors), Kathy, Hikari and Calvin. Calvin was not one for liking rude rumors. Kathy was pissed because her and Hikari really hit off and were basically best friends. Hikari…well she had a pretty good reason.

I chuckled and interrupted Hikari's glaring. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smirked and shrugged, hoping she would get I would tell her later.

She seemed to understand and went back to glaring. I shook my head and the bell rang, signaling lunch at last. I gathered my books and headed right for my locker. Hikari was right behind me.

"Why were you laughing?" she asked as we stopped at my locker.

"Oh, just the glares Luna was getting…" I said, smirking at the sight in my head once more. I tossed my English book in and Hikari tossed her History binder into my locker. I gave her my icy glare, but she laughed.

"What? My locker is so far from my classes and your's is super close! I promise I won't throw all my crap in here, okay?" she said this with pleading eyes.

I growled and got my lunch out and handed her binder back. "No."

She growled and shoved it back in before slamming the locker closed. "HA!"

"I could easily open it again…" I said.

Hikari just smiled and started walking to the cafeteria. I sighed and followed, dropping the binder issue. For now.

We sat at the usual table where Chase was already waiting.

"Hey Hikari," he smiled to her and glanced my way briefly. "Hello Gill."

"Hi Chase…" I mumbled, already annoyed because he probably thinks it is my fault that Hikari dropped him on his butt.

"So Gill, remember I wanted to ask you something?"

I noticed Chase's interest spike and anger pour from his sides. I almost smirked at the sight of him fuming like he was.

"Do you…" Hikari snapped me out of my little happy world. "Do you have a, um, gold necklace of some sort?"

_Oh my Goddess! It wasn't a dream! Well, it was, but we are seeing each other in our dreams! …I think. Wouldn't she bring it up before instead of now?_

"Um…yeah…" I glanced at Chase. He was just as surprised as I was. He looked at me and I gave a small shrug, indicating I had _no idea _how she could possibly know. Secretly, I was hoping those weird dreams meant we were connected. And if we were connected, I could find Autumn within Hikari.

I focused back on Hikari and pulled out the gold necklace my mother had given me through Autumn. Hikari held her hand out and I took it off and handed it carefully to her. She looked at it carefully and turned it around a few times. I saw something spark in her eyes, but it was brief. Maybe I just imaged it.

"It's lovely…" she cooed softly and handed it back to me.

"T-thank you…" I muttered and placed it back around my neck. I slipped it inside my shirt to hide it once more.

"So Chase," Hikari seemed to lose interest in the necklace as she turned to my friend. "I hope you're not too bummed about me dropping you like that. I just don't feel to comfortable dating a guy I barely know…"

"Does that mean there's hope?" Chase asked, a spark of hope flickering behind his violet eyes. I almost growled. But I instead sipped my tomato juice and did my best to ignore it.

Hikari laughed. "I don't know… Maybe, maybe not. It's what fate decides."

I liked her answer a lot, and I guess Chase did because he gave her a smile and stood up. He said something about getting to class early and walked off. I was about to take the last sip of my juice when a hand swooped in and took it from me. I glared at Hikari as she drowned my drink. She smirked and threw the container in the trash.

"I really wish you would stop doing that," I hissed to her.

"Would you rather Luna do that, or me?"

Her sly comment made my left eye twitch, earning a laugh from her.

~x~x~x~

Hikari had asked me later in the school day if she could come over and do the English work with me. She said, and I quote, "English would be less suckish if a certain blue-eyed sweetie-pie helped me". Again, her words, not mine. It made me almost blush I answered bluntly and told her to come after school.

The finale bell tolled and everyone bolted out the doors. I stayed behind and got my books out of my locker. Unfortunately, a pink-haired demon was stayed behind as well.

"Gilly!" Luna screamed and slammed into me, knocking me to the floor, with her on top of me.

"Damn it Luna, get off me now!" I hissed and pushed her off me.

"Don't act like you didn't like me on top!" she giggled at her own sick, perverted joke.

"Sorry, I don't screw second graders. That's called sexual harassment to the highest degree," I growled and stuffed my book and Hikari's binder into my bag. Hikari better get here soon. Luna left when she was around.

"Gilly! Why are you so mean?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking away when Luna wrapped her arms around my waist. I hissed.

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me."

"Gilly…" Luna attempted a coo and slid her hand lower down my-

Luna was thrown off me and I sighed in great relief. I turned to tank the guy who got her off me, only to be surprised and see Hikari.

"Mind telling me why you're sexually harassing my friend?" Hikari growled.

"He liked it!" Luna screamed, causing me to shiver. _Only in your dreams…_

"Only in your dreams babe," Hikari laughed. "Now, I believe it's past your bedtime, so run along home and get your bottle while you're at it."

The pink-haired girl huffed and stormed past us both. I let out a chuckled at her childish actions combined with Hikari's city-style manner.

"I shouldn't have let Chase hold me up," she said, walking up to me. I could still see her face was red with anger. "I hope she didn't do too much harm to your poor head that you never want to have sex with anyone."

I felt my face heat up and watched as she started laughing. I growled and gave her a shove, which she returned and we started walking to my house. I explained what Luna did and what she almost tried to do. Hikari just said Luna was a child that wanted to be a woman. However, she lacked the brain power to make it there. I chuckled at that and we reached my house.

"Gilbert!" my father screamed as soon as we entered. I groaned.

"Father! It's Gill!" I cried in frustration.

"Oh hello there Hikari!" father said, ignoring what I just said. "I didn't see you hiding behind my son! How are you?"

Hikari gave a hesitant smile. "Fine, fine," she said.

"Are you going to stay with us for dinner?" he asked, making me almost groan. I knew father was trying to set me up with her. Not that I personally minded but…I had to figure things out first.

"I would love to, but I do not want to be a burden…"

"Oh you won't be! My son cooks just like his mom! You'll love it!"

I grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her into my room. I glared once to my father and slammed the door before locking it. I sighed and hit my head on the door, then stayed like that. A giggle finally made me turn.

"I never knew how cute you were as a kid!" Hikari said, showing me a picture taken of me and Chase when we were little.

"Stop going through my stuff…" I grumbled. "I thought you were here to study."

She sighed, knowing I was right. I did a small victory dance in my head and climbed onto the bed with her.

~x~x~x~

A knock broke us from our fight over what the word 'advocate' meant and I opened it forcefully.

"I believe it's time to make something to eat son. It's almost 6!" my father exclaimed.

I sighed and walked out of my room. Hikari trailed behind me like a lost puppy.

"I still say I'm right, she whispered in my ear. I suppressed a shiver and waved her away as I took out a pot and a frying pan, along with the deep fryer. I started my work and glanced at Hikari when she sat on the nearest chair from the dinning room and watched me work. I blushed slightly at her watching me, but soon forgot once I started.

About 30 minutes later, I had everything set up. I placed the hot food on the table and sat next to Hikari. My father sat on the other side of the table and quickly dug into the food. I glanced at Hikari to see her looking at what I had deep fried. Her face was confused, which almost made me laugh.

"It's calamari," I said. I stabbed one of the pieces and dipped it into the sweet sauce. I held my fork up to her lips. "Try it. It's really good."

Hikari hesitated, but opened her mouth and bit it off my fork. I waited for her to shallow before asking, "Was it good?"

Her eyes lit up and she looked at me with shock. "Th-this is so good Gill!"

I let out a short laugh as she placed a few more pieces onto her plate and ate them. Her eyes closed as she savored the sweet taste. I'm glad someone else enjoys my cooking. And I'm glad I got her to taste something I mad before Chase even had the chance.

**So….I kinda had a craving for my sweet calamari for some time now… I actually make my own. However, I have no squid in the house… *sigh* Well, I hope you all loved these two updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I'm on a roll. Don't worry, I'll be throwing in something good for you guys this chapter.**

**Happy Reading**

**~Ai**

_Autumn glared at Luna. Luna glared at Autumn._

"_I hate you," they both said._

_I sighed and placed a hand on Autumn's shoulder. "Just leave her to be a baby."_

"_G-Gilly! I want you to be my boyfriend!"_

_My left eye twitched at the very thought. Me as that brat's boyfriend? No way would I do that. Never, ever, ever!_

"_Listen you brat, he likes me way more than you, so why don't you go and cry to mommy, okay? Leave love for the big kids."_

"_Gill you should see your face right now!"_

_The memory faded and I was back in my teenage body. I growled and turned to Hikari. Her smile faded as she looked at my face._

"_S-sorry…I couldn't help it."_

"_This is the only place I can see her again!" I hissed._

"_What about me?" she yelled back. "Am I not good enough!"_

"_You would be more than enough if you just remembered that you are Autumn!"_

_Hikari's eyes clouded over and my dream vanished around her. The last thing I saw were her eyes, with tears running down them._

"…_I'm trying Gill…"_

~x~x~x~

"I've been thinking…" Hikari said suddenly on our walk to school.

I smirked at her choice of words and responded, "You thinking? Hope you don't hurt yourself!"

I earned a punch in the arm for that, but it was worth it. I do not mind any contact with the Autumn look-a-like…

"Don't be a smartass, ya jerk…" she laughed lightly. "I was thinking about something…Odd."

I felt my blood draining from my face. Odd…as in something not normal… Goddess I hope those dreams go both ways…

"I feel like…I've grown a lot closer to you. Kinda like we were once best friends. I think it's cool but odd…" Hikari trailed off, while I inwardly sighed.

"I don't know Au- Hikari…" I blushed with embarrassment and quickly walked into the school and straight for my locker.

"Did you almost call me Autumn?" Hikari said as she reached my locker the same time I did. I sighed and muttered an apology.

"Still think I'm her…don't you?"

I sensed something different in the way she said it. I glanced at her eyes.

"You must miss her…so much… And to have some new girl around who looks like her…"

She kept trailing off and getting back on track, then trailing again. We couldn't break our gaze though. I straightened up slightly and looked deeper into her eyes.

"Yes…I miss her gravely… But I guess she is left…" I gulped, hating the lump that formed in my throat. "in the past… In my past…"

"Gill I…"

We were barely an inch away. Her lips were parted slightly and her gaze had traveled to my lips. I felt something stir in me that I had long put away. The feeling of wanting love form another. The feeling of being held. The feelings I shared only for Autumn.

I swiftly moved away from her and closed my locker.

"I need to get to homeroom," I said, clearing my throat. "Good day Hikari."

I swear I heard a sigh, but I could not be sure of such a thing.

~x~x~x~

Soon enough, lunch arrived. Chase caught up with me and we were making our way to the cafeteria when we heard thing slam into the lockers nearby.

"What was that?" Chase whispered to me. "Sounded like a whole body was slammed into a locker."

"No shit it was a locker…" I said back and we veered right to see the noise.

Luna had her hands up in a poorly attempted fighting position. She was closest to the lockers, so I'm sure she was the one who was thrown into them.

"Ya know, in the city you learn to fight, or you fall down hard."

I almost smacked my head out of irritation. Of course it was Hikari fighting Luna. Who else would enjoy fighting with Luna?

_Autumn would. And had in the past, _a little voice said in my mind. I dismissed it instantly.

"You're not going to take my Gilly away!" Luna said, now placing her hands on her hips like a kid would when being scolded. "I saw you almost kiss him!"

Ah shit…

To my surprise, Hikari laughed. She laughed her pretty, little butt off.

"Y-you saw that! Oh sweetie you are priceless!" she snickered and tried to calm back down. "Oh sugar, so what if we almost kissed? Maybe it was prove that I am right for him?"

The pink-haired girl's temper flew. She reared her hand back and was close to slapping Hikari. But Hikari was faster and she grabbed Luna's wrist.

"Listen you brat," Hikari said, I almost stopped breathing when she said that, "he likes me way more than you, so why don't you go and cry to mommy, okay? Leave love for the big kids."

Autumn had said those exact words when we were all younger. I looked pleadingly into Hikari's eyes. I saw that they were bigger, and so were Luna's.

"Y-you sounded like that twerp Autumn!"

Hikari's blank face was replaced with hate as she tossed Luna aside. She didn't fall, but she stumbled.

"Whatever, I ain't Autumn."

Chase and I quickly walked up to them. Luna stormed away, leaving me, Chase and Hikari. I did not know what to say, but I did know what happened. Hikari remembered saying those words to Luna. She remembered her undying hate because the girl always bugged me and hugged me. Hikari knew what she said was the truth. I just had to find a way to help her break the fog in her mind.

Chase had walked Hikari to lunch, asking her questions about everything, included the almost kiss. Hikari said we were really just talking quietly, but knew Luna would be pissed if she said something different.

I wanted to hit myself all day. In English, with Hikari right next to me. I wanted to move closer and finish what was started in the hallway. I wanted to smile as her warm lips would touch mine. I just wanted so much from her… But I knew I could never do anything unless I knew she was my Autumn. I swore to her that she would always be my first…

~x~x~x~

_I smiled as she rested beside me. One look at her and she turned to me. We both leaned in, just to see how it would feel. Our lips touched, and fireworks went off. It was innocent. But we had to do it. We had to know what it was like to have your first kiss with someone you loved._

~x~x~x~

"About that…almost kiss…" Hikari started as we were packing up at my locker.

I froze briefly, but then continued packing and making sure Luna was nowhere to be seen.

"Why…did you not kiss me?"

I pretended to not hear as I closed my locker the same time she asked her question. Quickly walking out the door, I headed right for my home. But again, Hikari was fast and she stopped in front of me. I tried going around her, but she stopped me again by grabbing my arm.

"I know you heard me Gill," her voice growled to me. "Now answer."

I sighed and looked at her hand on my arm. She let go and waited for me. I pointed toward my house and she nodded. We walked in silence and found my house to be empty. I sighed again and placed my bag on the couch.

"I…still feel like Autumn is out there…somewhere…" I wanted to say she was Hikari, but I knew that would once again end badly. "I guess…The idea of another girl, makes me sad. I would feel like I let Autumn down…like I betrayed her…"

"Hey Gill?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you talk to anyone but me about this?"

"Because… Goddess Hikari you look like her! I feel close to you because you look like her! And I feel like Autumn is in you somewhere! I know you hate that, but I swear I know it's true!"

We were both quiet after that. I walked into my room and searched franticly for my old album. I found it under a few books and came back out with it. Hikari was sitting my the table. She looked deep in thought, but once I tapped her shoulder, she looked at me like nothing was wrong. I handed her the album and opened to the first picture.

I showed her pictures of when Autumn and I would be at the beach. Her mom and father were laughing in the background. Well, her mom was laughing. Her father had his cowboy hat pulled down slightly and he was grinning. I showed Hikari my favorite picture. It was me being dragged willingly by Autumn. She was looking back at me and was saying something. I was smiling slightly at her actions and whatever she was saying.

Two arms wrapped around my neck and I found myself being hugged by Hikari.

"…I remember something…something vague, but it's there," she whispered. "I was sitting at the base of a tree, and a boy was next to me. I knew who he was, but at the same time, I didn't. All I knew was that I loved the kid. And I kissed him."

I felt my body stiffen.

"I want to remember Gill… One thing about me is true. I lost my memories as a child," she hugged me tighter. I wrapped my arms gently around her.

Her words soothed me, but annoyed me at the same time. But a least I knew I was getting somewhere… I hope.

**Rushed, I know. But I had to stick this in here. I really, really had to. No, they will not be getting together. More moments of close contact and almost kisses? Hell yeah. The first kiss they share…That is being saved for later in the story. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to keep you waiting duckies, but I was away in Pennsylvania for quite a bit. I was happily at DMA (Drum Major Academy). Though I went as a Color Guard captain. If anyone wants to see the work we did, you'll have to try and find it on your own. I know it's on facebook, but I'm not sure about youtube yet. Hopefully it will be up soon. :D**

**And I was also busy with Band Camp…So I'm sorry for so much time between updating.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Just catching you up on where I have been. Truly sorry you all could not read this. *hangs head in shame***

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

"_Autumn!" Chelsea, Autumn's mom, screamed as she spotted us hiding behind the family barn. Her mother's eyes blazed as she ran over to us. I jumped up and started to move when I realized Autumn's father was blocking my path. His hat was tipped up so I could see his violet eyes._

"_Where do you think yer going?" he asked, his western accent ringing through his words._

_Suddenly, the two adults were on top of us and tickling us to no end. Autumn screamed with glee as her father grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder._

"_Daddy!" my friend cried, happy tears running down her face from laughing so much. She looked at me. "Gill, help me!"_

_I smiled and jumped up to grab her hands, but her father held Chelsea over his head. He just HAD to be super tall, didn't he!_

_After a few more failed attempts, Autumn's silver-haired father placed her back down and she scurried over to her mom. Chelsea picked her up and brought her over to me. She smiled and I was picked up by Autumn's father. They brought us inside the house and placed us in the living room. Vaughn sat on the couch and took his hat off while Chelsea went and started to cook lunch for everyone. I smiled and looked at my friend beside me. She smiled too and we ran to her room._

_Once inside, we sat in the middle of her floor and started to talk about what was going on around town nowadays._

"_Kathy has a really bad crush on Owen," Autumn said as she colored in a cat in her coloring book. "How is your best friend Chase doing?"_

_I shrugged and took the red crayon from the box. I neatly colored in the lines of rose. She growled to me, indicated she wanted me to talk. I laughed at her and finally said, "Same old, same old."_

"_How's Luuuuuuna?" Autumn sang._

_I threw my crayon at her head and she rubbed the spot I hit after she muttered a small "ow"._

"_You better be nice you two!" her father called from the other room. If his hearing was any better, I bet he could hear a fly from across the world!_

"_She's as annoying as ever," I grunted and got back to work on the rose once I snatched the crayon back._

"_Ya know…We should prank her sometime."_

"_Ya know, we should not get into trouble. Did you know you're a bad influence on me?"_

"_Ya know, you chose to hang out with me."_

"_Ya know, if I didn't you would hunt me down."_

"_Ya know, you're cute when you're mad."_

"_Ya know- Wait what!"_

_My face grew red and Autumn laughed hysterically. She stopped and looked at my face, only to laugh some more. I growled at the girl and turned my red face away form her. She always managed to do this to me. Always managed to make my face feel hot and make my stomach do flips._

"_You love me Gilly!" She cooed to me and tackled me in a hug._

"_I don't know how ANYONE can love you…" I grumbled._

_~x~x~x~_

"EAAAAAAAAAAARTH TO GILL!"

I fell off my place on the chair in lunch and looked up and glared at Hikari. She was smiling wickedly and her eyes glowed with mischief.

"Oh goody, you're up!" she chirped. "Chase and I were worried your brain fell out this morning. You took notes and everything, but you didn't answer anyone!"

"Wait…It's lunch?"

Chase's face came into my view. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "No shit Sherlock…"

I growled and stood up, sitting back in the seat next to Hikari.

"You weren't talking in your sleep, if that helps," Chase added, sitting across from us.

I smacked my head and groaned. Sometimes, I wish my dreams would STAY home.

Hikari started laughing and I glanced at her. She smiled brightly.

"Ya know, you're cute when your mad!"

And then sometimes, I kinda like when I remember something…

**This was supposed to be a short chapter. So sorry if you wanted more. I just wanted to show Gill's relationship with Autumn and her parents, and the ties between himself and Hikari. :3**

**Reviews? They really help push me to complete stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And It's time to start showing the supernatural part of things…**

**But before I do, I must inform you all I will be starting school very soon. I will be taking a college course, and since it is my senior year, I have to really focus. Updates may be slower at times, so I apologize in advance.**

**Happy Reading**

**~Ai**

_I stood at the end of the long pier on Castanet Island. Beside me was Hikari, looking out into the ocean. For once, we didn't speak, we were just content in sitting beside one another. My thoughts were elsewhere anyway. My hope had gone up that Hikari was Autumn, but doubts formed as well. She may not be Autumn, just some girl who lost her memory. It happens all the time…_

"_You're pretty quiet…" Hikari muttered beside me._

"_Did you mean what you said?" I asked. Her face filled with confusion, so I clarified, "About losing your memory."_

"_Gill, you realize I'm not the real Hikari right?"_

_A sigh escaped my lips. I guess in the back of my mind, I did know that. But something stuck out that made me question her. "What about when we first met in my dreams? You told me it was your dreams!"_

_She rolled her eyes. "You realize that it's your dream, and you're the one who makes me say some of these things, right?"_

"_Wait, only some things?"_

"_Do you seriously think everyone can control all parts of their own dream?"_

_Silence fell again._

"_Gill, this is still your dream, you can do whatever you want basically."_

"…_I want to see you remember that you are Autumn."_

_I heard her sigh and I looked at her closely. Her eyes were clouded over and she was playing with a stray piece of hair._

"_Your mind needs to be sure of such a thing, before it becomes reality in here."_

"_And why's that?"_

"_Ask yourself genius! It's your head, not mine!"_

_Hikari then pushed me into the water._

I opened my eyes and almost smirked. Hikari would do something like push me into the water if she was pissed.

"Gilbert!" my father said in a sing song voice from behind my closed door. "It's Saturday! Why don't you hang out with that lovely Hikari! I think she likes you!"

"Father!" I groaned and smashed my pillow over my face. "I am not having any children anytime soon!"

"You're almost of marrying age son!"

"Go away!" I screamed and threw the pillow at the door, knowing it would do no good.

"Don't throw stuff in the house Gilbert."

"MY NAME IS GILL! Goddess father!"

I heard him snicker and walk away from my door. I waited an extra minute before getting out of bed and rummaging through my drawers to see what I should wear. I eventually decided on a light blue dress shirt and my usual checkered pants. I left the shirt untucked and walked out of my room, followed by walking right out the front door.

As soon as I breathed in the fresh air, I sighed deeply. Fall was ending and Winter was coming fast. That meant my birthday was coming along. Goddess Father was going to kill me. On this island, you have to be 18 to marry.

Once Winter is done…All that is left is Spring. And after Spring… my school days are over. I will be completely free to start my life. It's actually scary how close I am to starting that. Finding the right place for me… and then Father wants me to find love. He wants me to find love in Hikari. But how can I do that when I am still hoping Autumn will be here?

Two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me from my thoughts. I felt a head rest against my back and I sighed.

"Not now Luna… I'm thinking,"

"I'm short, but not that short asshole."

I growled as Hikari chuckled and let me go.

"Geez, I thought you looked a little too lost in thought. So I brought you out of it," she said, while walking around me and heading toward the building in front of me. I was shocked to see it was the old farm house. Autumn's old home.

"Hey Gill, how come no one lives here?" Hikari asked as she walked closer to the front door. I followed on instinct.

"It was where Autumn's family lived… No one wanted to take it down or move in since that family was…very special."

Hikari turned the knob and the door opened. She walked in and I chased after her. I told her to get out, but stopped when I saw her face.

Her eyes clouded over and her mouth was open slightly. Her eyes scanned every part of the house as she turned in a single spot. She then moved to the next room which I knew to be Autumn's bed room. Hikari immediately walked to the window and then crouched down and looked under the windowsill. I froze as I remembered. Autumn and I wrote our names there and drew ourselves holding hands. They were stick figures, but it was enough to know it was myself and Autumn.

"You…you used to play with her all the time," Hikari said. "I mean… Wasn't this… I thought this…"

I was at a loss for words like herself. The only thing I could think to do was kneel beside her and listen. She muttered about how she lived in the city. How she always felt something was missing. She then went onto the boy she kissed when she was younger.

"There are barely any trees in the city," she was rambling at this point, but I paid attention. "but I kissed him in a forest…"

Her rambling continued. I tuned her out to think of where exactly I had kissed her. It was in the forest in Flute Fields… I just have to remember where, and maybe if I take her there, she can recall her memory. Maybe even more of her memories.

"Hikari," I spoke louder and firmer than intended, she jumped and I did too.

"I think I know that forest spot you were talking about…"

~x~x~x~

I held Hikari's hand gently as I led her into the forest. The sun disappeared and twilight seemed to take hold as we entered further into the woods. Her hand squeezed mine tighter, and I pulled her closer to me so she was walking beside me. I slipped around tree after tree, looking for the clearing. Through all the dense shrubs, I saw it just to the right. I pointed it out to Hikari, who looked at it with her clouded eyes. We walked closer and I turned to face her. I took her other hand and led her into the clearing walking backwards.

"I love how quiet it is here," I said, trying to remember the exact words I said to Autumn when I first brought her here. "The only sound is nature…"

"You know I love nature…" Hikari said in a distant voice. It made me smile to hear her say that.

"I have never shown this spot to anyone before." I placed a finger over my lips. "So keep it a secret, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

I let her hand go and watched as she walked around the clearing. Her clouded eyes were starting to brighten up, and her face was turning from confusion into surprise. My heart was beating so hard, I swear she would probably hear it.

"Gill… Why do I remember being here?" Hikari said as she shakily sat at the roots of the biggest tree. "Why do I remember some of the faces around this island? It's like I've walked this island in dreams, but it was more than a dream wasn't it?"

I sat beside her and looked into the clearing in front of me.

"…What do you think?" I whispered, trying to keep my cool. Goddess this was Autumn. I knew it had to be her! "Try…listening to your heart…"

"You believe in that crap Gill?"

"…I believed you were Autumn, and here you are, with fragments of her memories…"

"It could be a-"

"Hikari face the facts!" I yelled and pinned her shoulders to the tree. I felt my face growing hot with anger. She was so difficult! Why couldn't she accept that she was Autumn! She lived in that old farmhouse with her family! "You are Autumn! And I loved you when we were kids!"

"G-Gill stop screaming nonsense!"

"If it was nonsense, you wouldn't remember that day in this forest! The day we kissed!"

"How the hell do you know if it was you!" she screamed and tried pushing me away. I just held her shoulders tighter. "It could have been someone else for all you know!"

I looked into her eyes with piercing hate. But it could not last long. Those were Autumn's eyes. I could never be mad at her, no matter how hard I would try. However…I could try one thing to make her realize who she is. I could do one thing to get at least one memory back. Hopefully more.

"Then why did you kiss back?"

"What?" her eyes turned to concern. "When did I ever-!"

I placed my lips gently over hers, but I couldn't stop with that. I repeatedly kissed her, and she kissed back. I let go of her shoulders and placed one hand on her back, and the other in her silk hair. Her arms fell around my neck and she pressed her lips urgently into mine. I let myself smirk and returned her favor by kissing her roughly. She pulled me closer so I was almost sitting in her lap. Her tongue brushed over my lower lip, begging for entry. I allowed her and I soon found myself falling in love all over again with her every move. Her tongue easily slipped around my teeth until I forced her out and did the same to her.

What felt like hours were mere minutes. We broke apart for air, but I just couldn't stop. I kept kissing her cheeks and neck and smirked whenever I heard her sigh with pleasure or giggle when it tickled.

"G-Gill…I remember it was you who kissed me… I remember that… Goddess Gill I don't know how I forgot…"

"It's okay now, right?" I said gently and kissed her lips once more. "You know who you are yet?"

She smiled gently. "I know I'm not Hikari…"

I just smiled and kissed her collarbone when I felt her tense. I sat up straighter to look at her. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked past me. I turned to see a woman standing at the edge of the clearing. My defenses went up as I turned to face the gray-haired woman and stood protectively in front of Autumn.

"Mind leaving us alone?" I asked, hoping my voice did not portray any fear.

She didn't seem to notice me. Instead, her gaze was on Autumn.

"I see you're back…" she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I glanced behind me to see Autumn nod gently.

"Well…It seems you are getting your memories back quicker than I thought. But, I guess you had to come back sooner or later…"

"W-who are you?" Autumn asked as she stood up and clung to my arm.

"I am the Witch Princess," the woman said like it was completely obvious. "And I see you and your boyfriend still have some things to make up for…"

Her grip tightened and I held her close to my side.

"Look lady, can you just leave her alone for now?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was told 11 years ago to make sure this child doesn't remember what happened that night long ago. She knows a secret that has to remain hidden within the minds of Witches and Wizards. But we can't trust humans to keep a secret, so I had to erase her memory."

"What did Autumn do that was so bad!" I screamed, anger getting the best of me. "She couldn't hurt a fly!"

The Witch's eyes twinkled as she looked at me.

"She saw why and how your mother 'died'."

***GASP!***

**Reviews?**


End file.
